Harry potteur le couple dramione
by La plus grande fan du 38
Summary: Hermione et Drago se retrouve a parler annonimement et ils se rapprochere baucoup...


Bonjour je sais bien que beaucoup de Potter hed aimeraient voir le couple dramione sois Hermione Drago c'est pour sa que je fais ( car moi même aimerai tant les voir ensemble) une petite FanFiction sur se couple. 

C'était un soir d'Automne Hermione avais une nouvelle fois été traiter de « sang de bourbe » par notre cher Drago, mais cette fois elle en avait eut assez de moquerie stupide et avais laisser échapper son point qui lui arriva en pleine figure. Elle avais raconter dans son journale ce magnifique moment et riait du fait qu'elle avais abîmé le « beau »visage de ce dernier, de son côté Drago essayait de trouver des excuse à se qui c'était passer en marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'il n'était pas prêt à cette réaction pendant que les autres se moquais ouvertement de lui.

Au fond de lui Malfoy se disait « au moins elle m'as toucher c'est un point positif non ?! », comme vous l'aurez compris notre petit blond n'embête pas la plus intelligente sorcière pour rien. Les jours passèrent et Drago évitait tout contact avec Hermione. Quand à elle, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite son absence mais elle se rendit rapidement compt qu'il avait disparu, elle savais pertinemment que ses amis ne s'en inquièterait pas donc c'est Dumbeldor qu'elle va prévenir et il lui repondit d'un rire coquin

\- ne t'inquiète pas m'as p'tite Hermione il est toujours ici mais il a seulement arrêter de faire le malin

-Ah, repondit-elle gêner.

La jeune fille laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de sortir et de rejoindre les dortoirs.

Hermione! Cria Ron, dit lui, continua-t-il en montrant Harry du doigt, que si on ajoute...il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille l'interpella.

\- oh Ron mon pauvre Ron tu sais que les cours sa s'apprend!

Le petit roux resta un moment sans rien dire puis il reprit sa dispute avec Harry tandis qu'Hermione était perdu dans ses pensées.

Quelque jours plus tard alors que notre trio se promenaient dans les couloirs Ginny arriva en courant

-Hermione! Hermione! Regarde, Dumbeldor a crée une façon de parler avec la personne de son choix sans qu'il le sache, c'est fantastique, je vais pouvoir parler avec... Ginny se figea net en prenant conscience qu'Harry se tenait juste devant et qu'il entandait tous ce qu'elle disait. Elle rougit et pris Hermione a part.

\- c'est une boîte on l'on peut y déposer un petit mot et la personne la recevra dans sa boîte c'est génial non ?! Continua Ginny a voi basse

-oui et on est-ce qu'on les trouve ses boîtes? demanda Hermione.

\- elle vont être distribués à tout les élève ce soir l'ors du festin

-d'accord.

Le soir Hermione reçu un message d'un inconnue disant « Bonjour Hermione, comment vas tu »

Hermione répondis un peut hésitante « oui je vais bien merci et vous ?! ».

Après cette discution plutôt gênante les deux jeune sorcier continuèrent de parler et de se rapproché de façon à se qu'Hermione sois totalement charmer par cet inconnu même Ron se rend compt de se qu'il se passe et se met à faire son petit jaloux mais mais elle l'ignore.

Enfin, lors de la célèbre fête Moldu, qu'ils appellent la St Valentin, elle lui dévoilent enfin qu'elle ressent un peut plus que de l'amitié mais qu'elle aimerai lui en parler en personne, c'est donc comme sa qu'ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la sale sur demande qui s'est transformé en une magnifique salle avec une éminence Romantique, rien ne pouvais mal tourné se disait la jeune sorcière, jusqu'au se quenelle voit la personne dont elle était tomber amoureuse. Je pense que vous l'aurez deviner

-Malfoy !? S'esclama-t-elle, je m'attendais à tous sauf toi, puis elle dit en marmonnant,

« je suis un peut déçus j'avoue ». Mais Hermione ne peut cacher ses sentiments et fini par se dire que ce qu'elle a vu et ce qu'elle sait de lui c'est le vrai Drago et qu'elle l'aime.

Drago pense à la façon dont il pourrais lui montrer qu'il n'est pas uniquement ce jeune insolant detestable et égoïste qui la pousserai à partir en courant commence à dire

-..Hermione tu sais, malgré tous se que j'ai pu dire de toi... je ne le pensais pas vraiment et... sa fait longtemps que je doit te le dire mais...

Hermione l'écoutait attentivement et décide de l'interrompre

-chuut,chuchotât-elle, tait toi un peu,continua la sorcière

Elle s'approcha doucement de Drago qui ne croyais pas à se qui lui arrivais et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compt Hermione commença à l'embrasser timidement, à sa grande surprise, Drago pris les reine et continuer en la serrant contre lui pour lui montrer que l'amour est réciproque, après quelques minute d'intimider entre les deux amoureux, Ron et Harry arrivèrent choqué

Ron se mit a senglotter silencieusement et partie en courant tendis qu'Harry restait la à les regarder sans rien comprendre. Hermione ouvre les yeux et laisse s'échapper un petit cris de d'étonnement et Malfoy se tourn sans dir un mot, Harry cour rejoindre Ron, et Ginny arrive affoler, réveiller par les larmes de son frère Bonjour je sais bien que beaucoup de Potter hed aimeraient voir le couple dramione sois Hermione Drago c'est pour sa que je fais ( car moi même aimerai tant les voir ensemble) une petite FanFiction sur se couple.

C'était un soir d'Automne Hermione avais une nouvelle fois été traiter de « sang de bourbe » par notre cher Drago, mais cette fois elle en avait eut assez de moquerie stupide et avais laisser échapper son point qui lui arriva en pleine figure. Elle avais raconter dans son journale ce magnifique moment et riait du fait qu'elle avais abîmé le « beau »visage de ce dernier, de son côté Drago essayait de trouver des excuse à se qui c'était passer en marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'il n'était pas prêt à cette réaction pendant que les autres se moquais ouvertement de lui.

Au fond de lui Malfoy se disait « au moins elle m'as toucher c'est un point positif non ?! », comme vous l'aurez compris notre petit blond n'embête pas la plus intelligente sorcière pour rien. Les jours passèrent et Drago évitait tout contact avec Hermione. Quand à elle, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite son absence mais elle se rendit rapidement compt qu'il avait disparu, elle savais pertinemment que ses amis ne s'en inquièterait pas donc c'est Dumbeldor qu'elle va prévenir et il lui repondit d'un rire coquin

\- ne t'inquiète pas m'as p'tite Hermione il est toujours ici mais il a seulement arrêter de faire le malin

-Ah, repondit-elle gêner.

La jeune fille laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de sortir et de rejoindre les dortoirs.

Hermione! Cria Ron, dit lui, continua-t-il en montrant Harry du doigt, que si on ajoute...il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille l'interpella.

\- oh Ron mon pauvre Ron tu sais que les cours sa s'apprend!

Le petit roux resta un moment sans rien dire puis il reprit sa dispute avec Harry tandis qu'Hermione était perdu dans ses pensées.

Quelque jours plus tard alors que notre trio se promenaient dans les couloirs Ginny arriva en courant

-Hermione! Hermione! Regarde, Dumbeldor a crée une façon de parler avec la personne de son choix sans qu'il le sache, c'est fantastique, je vais pouvoir parler avec... Ginny se figea net en prenant conscience qu'Harry se tenait juste devant et qu'il entandait tous ce qu'elle disait. Elle rougit et pris Hermione a part.

\- c'est une boîte on l'on peut y déposer un petit mot et la personne la recevra dans sa boîte c'est génial non ?! Continua Ginny a voi basse

-oui et on est-ce qu'on les trouve ses boîtes? demanda Hermione.

\- elle vont être distribués à tout les élève ce soir l'ors du festin

-d'accord.

Le soir Hermione reçu un message d'un inconnue disant « Bonjour Hermione, comment vas tu »

Hermione répondis un peut hésitante « oui je vais bien merci et vous ?! ».

Après cette discution plutôt gênante les deux jeune sorcier continuèrent de parler et de se rapproché de façon à se qu'Hermione sois totalement charmer par cet inconnu même Ron se rend compt de se qu'il se passe et se met à faire son petit jaloux mais mais elle l'ignore.

Enfin, lors de la célèbre fête Moldu, qu'ils appellent la St Valentin, elle lui dévoilent enfin qu'elle ressent un peut plus que de l'amitié mais qu'elle aimerai lui en parler en personne, c'est donc comme sa qu'ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la sale sur demande qui s'est transformé en une magnifique salle avec une éminence Romantique, rien ne pouvais mal tourné se disait la jeune sorcière, jusqu'au se quenelle voit la personne dont elle était tomber amoureuse. Je pense que vous l'aurez deviner

-Malfoy !? S'esclama-t-elle, je m'attendais à tous sauf toi, puis elle dit en marmonnant,

« je suis un peut déçus j'avoue ». Mais Hermione ne peut cacher ses sentiments et fini par se dire que ce qu'elle a vu et ce qu'elle sait de lui c'est le vrai Drago et qu'elle l'aime.

Drago pense à la façon dont il pourrais lui montrer qu'il n'est pas uniquement ce jeune insolant detestable et égoïste qui la pousserai à partir en courant commence à dire

-..Hermione tu sais, malgré tous se que j'ai pu dire de toi... je ne le pensais pas vraiment et... sa fait longtemps que je doit te le dire mais...

Hermione l'écoutait attentivement et décide de l'interrompre

-chuut,chuchotât-elle, tait toi un peu,continua la sorcière

Elle s'approcha doucement de Drago qui ne croyais pas à se qui lui arrivais et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compt Hermione commença à l'embrasser timidement, à sa grande surprise, Drago pris les reine et continuer en la serrant contre lui pour lui montrer que l'amour est réciproque, après quelques minute d'intimider entre les deux amoureux, Ron et Harry arrivèrent choqué

Ron se mit a senglotter silencieusement et partie en courant tendis qu'Harry restait la à les regarder sans rien comprendre. Hermione ouvre les yeux et laisse s'échapper un petit cris de d'étonnement et Malfoy se tourn sans dir un mot. Harry cour rejoindre Ron et Ginny accour, réveiller par les larmes de son frère

Voilà c'est la fin j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus dites moi si vous en voulez la suite et désolé pour les fautes 


End file.
